Ichabod Crane
Ichabod Crane es un personaje de Fábulas y uno de los protagonistas de The Wolf Among Us. Descripción Se trata del teniente djajjae alcalde de Villa Fábula en el periodo anterior a que lo hiciera Blanca Nieves, que en esa época ejerce como su secretaria. Antes del Exilio Ichabod Crane era un profesor de Connecticut. Se mudó al valle de Sleepy Hollow, lugar conocido por sus fantasmas y leyendas terroríficas, pese a ser muy supersticioso, ya que se había enamorado de una joven de 18 años, Katrina Van Tassel, que era la única hija de una de una de las familias más ricas del lugar. Pero él no era el único pretendiente, también estaba Abrham Van Brunt que también quería la mano de la joven. Una noche que se celebraba la fiesta de la cosecha en el hogar de los Van Tassel, Crane asistió solamente para poder declarase una vez se fueran los invitados, pero fue rechazado y no tuvo más remedio que irse. Mientras volvía a su casa, empezó a recordar las historias que se explicaban. En un cruce se encontró con un jinete con su cabeza en la mano, era el Jinete sin Cabeza. Le leyenda decía que era un soldado alemán, que durante la Guerra de Independencia Americana fue decapitado y sus compañeros se llevaron su cuerpo, pero dejaron su cabeza. Fue enterrado en la iglesia de Sleepy Hollow, de donde sale cada noche para ir en busca de su cabeza. Ichabod huyó despavorido y al día siguiente no quedaba nada de él, excepto su caballo, su sombrero y una extraña calabaza aplastada. Todo esto dejo intrigados a los habitantes de Sleepy Hollow, que se dieron cuenta que el único beneficiado era Van Brunt, y que además parecía saber mucho sobre lo ocurrido. Villa Fábula Después del incidente de Sleepy Hollow no se supo nada de Crane, pero en algún momento debió cruzar algún portal hacia el mundo mundano, donde se unió a los habitantes en Villa Fábula . Poco antes de la trama de Fábulas , Ichabod Crane era el Teniente de Alcalde y Blanca Nieves era su secretária. Siempre estaba pidiendo favores y vivía en lujos, como si de un rey se tratara. Parece que hasta el momento donde empieza The Wolf Among Us , había conseguido ocultar su deseo de mujeres jóvenes, como ya había demostrado con anterioridad. Después de su perseccución por parte Lobo Feroz, ya que es el principal sospechoso del asesinato de Faith y Lily, Crooked Man lo secuestra y lo envía a París para que les ayude. En Fábulas , Ichabod Crane es engañado por Cenicienta para comprobar su lealtad. Una vez acabada toda la farsa, cuando Lobo lee los informes que había escrito, supuestamente, para el Adversario (en realidad Cenicienta le había engañado para comprobar si estaba dispuesto a hacerlos) lo asesina para evitar un juicio y que su agente tenga que ser rebelada a toda Villa Fábula. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Libro de Fábulas Categoría:The Wolf Among Us Categoría:Fábulas Categoría:Villa Fábula Descripción en el Libro de Fábulas Hailing from the haunted town of Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod Crane has been Deputy Mayor of Fabletown for nearly 115 years. Crane is a bundle of nerves and takes his job very seriously. Though that doesn't mean he always does it well. As one of Fabletown's elite, Crane is often blind to the troubles of the less well-off citizens. Overall, Crane is authoritarian, cowardly, and always hiding something. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Libro de Fábulas Categoría:The Wolf Among Us Categoría:Fábulas Categoría:Villa Fábula